In the related art, as a mooring method for tying articles floating (hereinafter, referred to as “floats”) in water areas such as sea areas to the bottom using a cable or a chain, for example, there is a method disclosed by Patent document 1. This is a method for tying the upper parts of marine structures to anchors installed on the seabed via cables.